This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic components, such as semiconductors, transistors, etc., typically have pre-designed temperatures at which the electronic components optimally operate. Ideally, the pre-designed temperatures approximate the temperature of the surrounding air. But the operation of electronic components generates heat which, if not removed, will cause the electronic component to operate at temperatures significantly higher than its normal or desirable operating temperature. Such excessive temperatures may adversely affect the operating characteristics, lifetime, and/or reliability of the electronic component and the operation of the associated device.
To avoid or at least reduce the adverse operating characteristics from the heat generation, the heat should be removed, for example, by conducting the heat from the operating electronic component to a heat sink. The heat sink may then be cooled by conventional convection and/or radiation techniques. During conduction, the heat may pass from the operating electronic component to the heat sink either by direct surface contact between the electronic component and heat sink and/or by contact of the electronic component and heat sink surfaces through an intermediate medium or thermal interface material. The thermal interface material may be used to fill the gap between thermal transfer surfaces, in order to increase thermal transfer efficiency as compared to having the gap filled with air, which is a relatively poor thermal conductor. In some devices, an electrical insulator may also be placed between the electronic component and the heat sink, in many cases this is the thermal interface material itself.